Dear Diary
by Slytherin Sora
Summary: What if on that fateful day Lucius Malfoy hadn't slipped Tom's diary in with Ginny's books but with Hermiones' instead? TR/HG AU
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary_

AN: This is my first Harry Potter fic ever, I've only written fics for Kingdom Hearts before and this is my first time putting a fic online so try not to be too mean. This fic is mostly gonna be all Hermione's pov-ish. I don't know if someone else has used this idea before, I haven't read too many Hermione/Tom fics yet, so if it's been done sorry I'm not trying to copy anybody.

This will evenutally be a Hermione/Tom fic, I'm thinking about other pairings for later if you have any ideas let me know. Though since it's only year 2 they won't happen for a while yet.

Alot of this is chapter's sentences are taken from the CoS movie, the next chapter won't have as much of that. Also I know my grammer isn't so great, sorry about that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o - will be the breaker to split the scenes up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, If I did Draco would play a bigger role.

* * *

Chapter 1

It wasn't Hermione's first time at Flourish and Blotts, she'd been once previously the year before but this time she came for more than just her school books. Gilderoy Lockhart the great adventurer who was more handsome in person was selling his autobiography and even though it wasn't the type of book that she'd normally buy she wanted to read it.

So when Harry received the book for free, Hermione's first thought besides being happy for her friend being so close to such a great man was that she'd have to borrow it, along with the others he gave to Harry of course.

Looking around and noticing that the others had already headed out while she was admiring the adventurer, Hermione made her way through the crowd. As she approached Harry and the Weasley kids she heard Harry say, "Voldemort killed my parents."

She came to a stop at Ginny's side as Harry moved away from the man, "He was nothing more than a murderer."

The bushy-haired girl wanted to tell him off for speaking like he was to her best friend but she didn't out of respect for her elders, "Hm, you must be very brave to mention his name." He paused for a very short second to smirk before continuing, "Or very foolish."

Seeing his smirk that was so like his sons' own was enough to have her forget all about the respect that her parents taught her in favor of telling him off, "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

At that he turns his attention from Harry to her, "And you must be Miss Granger." He glances to his son who was standing behind the girl to comfirm this, before looking back and saying, "Yes, Draco has told me all about you."

She never thought the Malfoy heir would have given her a spare thought but obviously he had if his farther's words were anything to go by, and she was sure it was nothing good. Keeping her gaze on the eldest Malfoy and not looking back at the blonde boy behind her as if not feeling his heated stare. "And your parents." Breaking eye contact she looked towards her parents, briefly worried about them, the Malfoys hated muggles, would he do something to them? Say something? No, they're too many people around for that. Turning back with her fiercest look, as fierce as a twelve year old could give anyway.

"Muggles," he looks off to where she had looked before turning back to her, "aren't they?"

"Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions..." He reaches out and takes Ginny's book "...tatty, secondhand book. You must be the Weasleys."

With all their attention focused on him no one saw Draco moving slightly to the side and slipping a book into Hermione's half open bag before slowly going back to his previous spot.

Mr. Weasley then came up between Hermione and Ginny then, "Children, it's mad in here. Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well. Weasley senior."

"Lucius." Both barely containing a sneer at the other's presence.

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids?"

None of the kids knew what to do or say, so they just continued to watch or rather glare at the head of the Malfoy family.

"I do hope they're paying you overtime... ...but judging by the state of this," drawing their attention back to Ginny's book before taunting the elder Weasley again, "I'd say not."

"What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard... ...if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly."

Glancing back in the direction of Hermione's parents, he shakes his head at the disgrace of it all. "Associating with Muggles." Stepping forward he dropped the old book back into Ginny's cauldron. "And I thought your family could sink no lower." Even though he wasn't her father she could see from his expressions that he was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check, glancing at the others she could tell that they knew this too.

Never had she wanted to hit someone so badly before. "I'll see you at work." With that he turns and walks away, the younger Malfoy then walks up to Harry and does his best impersonation of his father, "See you at school."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Outside the book store the youngest Malfoy asks, "Father, what was that book you had me put in the mudblood's bag?" Not stopping or slowing down his stride he answers, "Nothing you need concern yourself with."

He opens his mouth to protest, but stops short when he receives a stern look. Knowing when to keep his mouth shut Draco drops it, but he can't help but wonder... what's so important about that book? It couldn't be cursed afterall he himself had held it... determined to find out he decides to keep an eye on Granger this year.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inside of the Hogwart Express Hermione sat down, after having looked all over for Ron and Harry and not finding them she was worried. Where were they? What if they missed the train? "There's nothing I can do..." It was quiet, too quiet... she could go find Ginny.

Shaking her head, no she's busy making her new friends besides they don't really know each other anyways.

Looking out the window with a sigh, she realized that she was feeling lonely. If this is what it's like without them on the train then what would it be like at Hogwarts? She'd be all alone in that big castle, tearing up at the thought before realizing what she was doing, no she wouldn't cry!

Furiously wiping her face, the bushy-haired girl grabs her bag to pull out a mirror to check her eyes but notices something that's not supposed to be in there, it's a small black book.

"That's strange..."

Opening the book she finds it blank, quickly flipping through it she finds all of it to be just as blank as the first page. Knowing that she didn't buy this, afterall why would she need an empty book. She already had books for taking notes, where had this book come from?

After coming to the conclusion that you could never have enough note taking books she pulled out her quill to write her name inside the front page.

Once she finished writing, Hermione Granger at the top of the page something shocking happened. Her name disappeared like the book had absorbed it, before the pre-teen could pull together her thoughts on this something even more amazing happened, the book wrote back...

_Hello, Hermione Granger. _

_My name is Tom Riddle._

* * *

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary_

AN: Happy New Year, I hope everyone had a wonderful winter holiday! Also thanks to Hermione Voldemort Riddle, H. Lokidottir, Guest, Smithback, SCREW YOU USERNAME, and Krisha for reviewing and thanks to everyone who faved and/or watched this fic. I did mean to update this story much sooner than this but well life happens, anyways the next chapter will be up much sooner as it's already written, look for out for it within the next day or two.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, and no matter how many chapters I write that won't change so this disclaimer is for the rest of the fic as well, starting in the next chapter I won't be putting one up.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Hello, Hermione Granger. _

_My name is Tom Riddle._

She stared, never before had she seen or heard of such a thing a talk-er writing book? With her curiosity for knowledge she decided to check the Hogwarts library as soon as possible, closing the book Hermione lost herself in thought not even seeing the scenery passing by as she looked out the window.

After a moment she mubbles, "Maybe I should write back..."

Looking back down at the book in her lap her need to know all about it got stronger, it was just a book, a magical one but a book nonetheless. What harm could writing in it do?

Pulling the book back open she sees it blank once more, picking up her quill the pre-teen stares at the page, tapping her quill on her bottom lip in thought. "What should I write, what do you talk about with a book?"

_Hello... _

_I've never talked to a book before, what do books talk about?_

Watching the ink fade into the book she suddenly feels silly, but before she can close it again it replies, _Anything you want._

_Like a diary?_

_Yes._

_I've never had a diary before, what should I write about?_

It was true while Hermione took great notes and could write brilliant essays, she'd never seen the point in getting a diary but maybe a magical diary might be fun, once she figured out how to use it. It couldn't be too hard.

_How old are you?_

Surpirsed that the book just asked her a question, when she usually got her answers from a book not the other way around.

_Twelve._

_A twelve year old girl who's never had a diary. That's surprising._

_I've got better things to do then write about boys is all._

_You can write about anything, it doesn't have to be boys. _

_Actually I'd perfer that it not be._

Laughing she decided she liked talking to this book, what was it's name again? Tom?

_Who named you Tom?_

_My mother._

_Books have moms?_

_Everyone has a mother._

_That's true, I suppose._

Before Hermione could continue her chat with her new book she noticed the train was stopping, _I have to go now, bye Tom._

_Until later then._

Smiling she closes the book and puts it back into her bag, glad that she came across such an interesting book. Now if only she could find out what happened to Harry and Ron, maybe she'd see them at dinner and they'd better have a good explanation for not being on the train.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

After dinner Hermione got settled into her room and ready for bed, she laid there staring up at the bed's canopy not being able to fall asleep like she wanted she grabbed a candle off the night stand and pulled the bed's curtains closed before lightning it, with that done she took out her new book which she had put under her pillow.

Setting the candle close enough to the book to see she lays down on her stomach with her feet kicking back and forth in the air, _I can't sleep, are you awake?_

_I don't sleep._

_Oh. Of course you don't. So..._

_So?_

_Do books have friends?_

_Perhaps._

_Do you have friends?_

At that question she remembers why she couldn't fall asleep in the first place, Harry and Ron weren't on the train or at dinner, they really aren't at Hogwarts this year. A tear slips down her face and onto the page before she can catch herself.

_Hermione?_

_Are you alright?_

Laughing quitely so as not to wake the other girls she wipes her eyes quickly, all the while thinking that a book was worring about her, it's pretty crazy sounding. The gryffindor decides to tell the diary no-_Tom _about it, maybe she'll feel better then... books always made her feel better.

_I'm fine... my friends, they missed the Hogwarts Express._

_What are their names?_

_Harry and Ron, they're my best friends. _

_I won't have anyone to talk to without them, and most of the other students think I'm a stuck up, know it all._

_You can always talk to me. I know it's not the same, but I will listen._

_Thanks, I do feel better talking about it._

_I'm glad._

_You should get some sleep now._

_Okay. Night Tom._

_Good night, Hermione._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning to Hermione's surprise Harry and Ron were in the common room as she came down to go to breakfast. "Harry, Ron!" They both look over and greet her good morning, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hug or smack the both of them.

So she did both, hugging Harry before smacking Ron upside the head, "Ow, what was that for?" Choosing to ignore his question as she thought it was a dumb one, while the both of them gave her odd looks.

The redhead rubs his head where she smacked him, he's not usually up just yet and decides that it's too early for this and starts heading for the portrait door, "Come on, I'm starving!"

"I bet, where were you two? I didn't see you on the train or at dinner."

"It's a long story." Harry says, "I've got time, class doesn't start for a while yet." Before the brunette boy can reply Ron cuts in, "Eat first, talk later!"

Sighing Hermione shakes her head, "Fine."

While they ate Harry filled her in on what happened, well at least she knows now why her letters never got replies. "I've never seen a house-elf before."

"Well if they're all like this one that's probably a good thing," the green-eyed boy finished off his toast as she asked, "so what do you think this plot is that he warned you about?"

With a shrug he replies, "Didn't say or couldn't, I don't know."

"Right well we'll just have to keep an eye out for any trouble then, right Ron?"

"Hmfp? Oph yash, sure," seeing some food fly out of his mouth she grimaced, "That's disgusting Ron! Don't talk and eat at the same time." He swallows and looks a bit sheepish before stuffing his face once again, looking away she catches sight of the Slytherin table and just for a moment she thought Malfoy was looking at her, turning for a better look she sees him talking with the boy next to him and figures she just imagined it.

As they were leaving the dinning hall she remembers her diary, "Well while the two of you were flying enchanted cars and getting beat up by trees," Ron made a noise of protest to the tree part, but she just continued on, "something exciting happened to me too, I found this book-"

"Seriously Hermione?" The redhead shook his head, "You're gonna compare what happen to us with a book?" She glared, "It's not an ordinary book, Ronald!"

"Right." He rolls his eyes, "fine don't listen, I'm sure Harry wants to know all about it right Harry?"

"Uh...," seeing the brunette looking back and forth for an exit she huffed, "Fine, then!", before stomping off ahead of them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco who had been listening to them talk glared at the two gryffindors, they should've just listened to her. Then maybe he could figure out that book, it was bothering him more than he wanted to admit.

Since he couldn't figure it out just yet, he might as well blow off some steam. Walking past them he made sure his best sneer was in place before bumping shoulders with Potter, "Figures the two of you wouldn't understand a book, at least the mudblood is good for something."

"Don't call her that!" The the redhead yells pulling out his broken wand but noticing it's state all he can do is glare at Malfoy and his lackeys, "Why not it's what she is, right?" The Slytherin glances toward his two seemingly mindless bodyguards as they both nod their agreement.

Harry looks angry but mostly confused, though before it can get out of hand Draco notices Professor Mcgonagall walking their way, "We'll continue this later."

As he hurries away Ron waves his broken wand and shouts, "Ya, you better run you coward!" before hearing a 'ahem' behind them and turning to see their Professor.

"Um..." Ron hides his wand behind his back, their teacher gives them a stern look, "On to class now, the both of you."

"Yes ma'am." She nods at them and then continues walking, "That was close."

"Yeah..."

"My wand..." Seeing Rons down cast face, the other boy tries to cheer him up, "Maybe we can find some tape or something..."

Later at lunch Ron was taping his wand as Harry had suggested, with a sigh he looks towards Harry "Say it," he looks back at his wand, "I'm doomed."

Harry sighs as he sees the wand, "You're doomed."

Hermione who was sitting across from them just shakes her head before going back to her school notes, and the diary laying underneath them.

* * *

Review?

Beware Gilderoy Lockhart is in the next chapter!


End file.
